Mis intereses
by Mei80
Summary: House descubre que está enamorado de Cameron, pero ella no le hace ni caso. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

La luz de los primeros rayos del amanecer entraban por su ventana. Era otoño ya, por lo que el Sol ya no caía como un aplomo, pequeños halos de luz se colaban por las contraventanas y era agradable sentir las aún finas sábanas acariciar su barbilla. ¿Sentir? Él nunca sentía. Podía sentir algo físico, sentía el dolor de su pierna, sentía hambre, sentía placer sexual; pero no sentía lo intangible, no sentía lo que no se puede ver. Nunca lo hacía, él no era como Wilson o Cameron o cualquier otro ser que habita este mundo. No lo era.

Lo era esa mañana. Abrió los ojos y sintió el sol en su cara y en su humor. ¿Pero qué coño le pasaba? Se levantó de la cama apoyándose en la mesita de noche hasta que pudo alcanzar el bastón e incorporarse del todo. Nada más notar el peso sobre sus dos piernas volvió a sentarse, necesitaba masajear su muslo derecho, el dolor era casi insoportable. A duras penas estiró el brazo para alcanzar el bote de Vicodina. Levantó la tapa, dejó caer dos pastillas en su mano y las tragó con un poco de agua que tenía en un vaso. "Joder", pensó¿"desde cuándo uso yo agua para tragar las pastillas?". Se levantó lentamente del borde de la cama y sin pensarlo se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y respiró profundamente el limpio aire de la mañana.

Tras unos minutos observando la calle, a los barrenderos, a los madrugadores se dio cuenta de que su mente había olvidado su habitación, su casa, su oscuro mundo y que, por primera vez, se sentía parate de la sociedad. La pierna le dolía, le mataba aquella mañana, pero de alguna manera no le parecía importante. Quizá un dolor crónico en una extremidad no significaba que el mundo fuera a acabarse para él. Un dolor en la pierna no significaba nada. Extrañado, se dio la vuelta y caminó por su habitación dispuesto a meterse de nuevo en la cama..

En ese momento el reloj de una iglesia cercana llegó a la hora en punto y las campanas comenzaron a tañir. Contó cada una de las campañadas. Las siete de la mañana. Demasiado pronto, pensó, y se dirigió a la cama. De camino a ella el sol volvió a acariciarle la cara, cerró los ojos y un flash pasó por su mente. No supo qué era, solo sabía que era un pensamiento agradable, una sensación de libertad, de paz y de cariño. Tenía forma humana, pero no era capaz de descifrar de quién tenía forma. Fue en ese momento en el que decidió no volver a la cama. Por una vez llegaría a trabajar antes de tiempo, por una vez deseaba enfrentarse al mundo.

* * *

Se encontraba en su despacho leyendo una revista médica cuando Cameron apareció por la sala de diagnósticos. 

Buenos días- gritó ella desde allí.

Y él únicamente la miró haciendo un ligero gesto con la barbilla. Puede que se sintiera diferente esa mañana, pero no tenía por qué saberlo nadie; y menos sus empleados. Podían pensar que se había vuelto un blando y que podían hacer de él lo que quisieran. En ese momento entraron a la sala Chase y Foreman que, dando los buenos días, se sentaron el la mesa a la espera de noticias por parte de su jefe. House los miró; volvió a mirarlos. Llevaban con él tres años – Chase un poco más- se corrigió a sí mismo-, pero nunca había sentido verdadero aprecio por ellos. Quizá Foreman se hacía querer, recordó su preocupación cuando se infectó en casa del policía que más tarde murió. Pero ninguno de los dos le infundía cariño, a pesar de que aquella mañana todo parecía hacerlo. ¿Todo?

Un ligero aroma entró por su despacho. Era café, sin duda, pero el café que él conocía nunca olía a frutas, ni a crema, ni a maquillaje. ¿Desde cuándo el café olía a mujer¿Desde cuándo el aroma de alguien traspasaba el intenso olor que desprendía el café? Era ella, ella olía así. No podía asegurarlo porque nunca había prestado atención a su aroma, pero no podía ser nadie más. Se levantó ligeramente de su silla, sin olvidarse de respirar el dulce ambiente. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, haciendo café en la encimera del office. Las persinas estaban semiabiertas, por lo que el sol entraba también por ellas. Vio cómo los rayos se reflejaban en su pelo, un pelo oscuro y rizado, largo, como a él le gustaba. Cerró de nuevo los ojos.

El mismo flash. Un fogonazo que recorrió su mente en un nanosegundo haciendo que se estremeciera, que sintiera el mundo como suyo, que quisiera sentir algo o alguien entre sus brazos. Cameron. Ella era el flash de forma humana que había visto una hora antes en su cuarto, ella, su cara, su pelo, sus pechos, sus piernas, su imposible carácter. Esa forma de ser que él había intentado cambiar a lo largo de tres años, esa alegría que él sabía que ella guardaba dentro pero que nunca mostraba.

Extrañado, bajó la vista al suelo y vio allí la mancha de su sangre en la moqueta. Nadie se había encargado de limpiarla durante el verano, seguía la marca, profunda, casi negra. No le importó.

Tenía que dejar de pensar así, él no era así, él era un tipo duro, un cojo resentido, un cabrón, un impresentable. Nunca dejaría que aflorara su verdadero carácter, sería matarse a sí mismo, sería matar a Gregory House. Enfadado consigo mismo se sentó en su silla y conectó su iPod, subió el volumen al máximo y procuró no pensar en el aire que respiraba.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

La música tronaba en sus oídos, era incapaz de oir ningún ruido del exterior, y miraba por la ventana de su despacho, sentado en su silla, con las piernas en alto. Fue en el momento de comenzar un solo de batería cuando su aroma volvió a hacer que un escalofrío subiera por su columna. "_Mierda_", dijo para sí, e hizo girar su silla hasta clavar los ojos en los de ella.

House...- comenzó a decir ella. Había traspasado la puerta de su despacho y le miraba desde el otro lado de su escritorio- te esperamos... ahí... en la sala de diagnósticos.

¿Mmmm? ¿Qué?

Ya sabes... nosotros- y se alejó y se dio la vuelta, con sus rasgos mostrando evidentes signos de estupefacción.

Él se levantó rápidamente de su silla y, quitándose los cascos, agarró su bastón y anduvo hasta la sala. Al llegar a ella vio cómo Cameron se dirigía hacia él con una taza en la mano, con una taza roja como la suya. Cuando ella casi estaba frente a él, él alargó la mano para coger la bebida que ella gentilmente le había brindado todos los días por la mañana hasta que dejó de trabajar por el disparo. Pero ella siguió caminando, dejándole a él con la mano extendida esperando su gesto, aguardando esa muestra de cariño de ella hacia él, a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. Cameron pasó por su lado con el café en su mano y se sentó en la mesa. House permaneció inmóvil, no sin la sensación de parecer idiota, esperando algo que debía ocurrir, que siempre ocurría. Tras unos segundos reaccionó y mirando a Cameron fugázmente se adelantó hasta la pizarra blanca.

Síntomas. Quiero síntomas. Y no me digáis que nada importante porque no me lo creo.- espetó House mientras apoyaba la mano sobre el borde superior de la pizarra y el bastón colgaba de su antebrazo.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza ese gesto. ¿Por qué le había negado el café? Ella era siempre tan diligente, siempre pensando en la comodidad de los demás, siempre pensando en su comodidad. Aun sabiendo que él no se lo agradecía ella pasó tres años preparándole el café cada mañana. Se sentía defraudado, sentía que su mundo había cambiado tras el disparo... y lo que era peor, sentía humillación y sentía dolor. No el dolor al que le acostumbraba su pierna, sino un dolor más profundo, una inmensa sensación de abandono y de traición. Ella le había abandonado para siempre.

Sin darse por vencido actuó con normalidad durante el diagnóstico diferencial. Argumentó, rebatió y gritó a sus empleados. Sólo cuando se disponían a irse se acercó a Cameron y le preguntó:

¿Qué has hecho durante el verano?

Ella no contestó, se limitó a sonreir y marcharse, dejando a House con la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

El día pasó entre prueba y prueba. Chase, Foreman y Cameron entraron y salieron de la sala de diagnósticos mil veces, pero House sólo veía a una persona pasar por la puerta. No podía quitársela de la cabeza. Sentía un deseo irrefrenable de llegar hasta ella y comenzar a hablar, a contarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, necesitaba hablarle de su alucinación. Luchó durante todo el día contra un sentimiento que se negaba a aceptar. Se repitió una y otra vez que probablemente tenía un mal día, que todos alguna vez nos sentimos más sensibles y vulnerables respecto al mundo.

Él se enterró en su oficina, no quería enfrentarse a su enemiga, no quería ni siquiera tener un ligero contacto con aquello que le hacía sentirse así. Pero al mismo tiempo se moría porque ella entrara en su oficina, por oir su suave voz llamándole "House", como tantas veces le había despertado en su alucinación. Los sentimientos contradictorios estaban volviéndole loco. Una parte de él estaba embriagado por su aroma, miraba sus labios, la forma que tenía de mover sus manos, sus ojos claros, el pelo que caía por su espalda, el flequillo tan gracioso que cubría ahora su frente; pero al mismo tiempo resurgía de su interior el viejo House, el que le decía que dejara de pensar de esa manera, el que solo podía proferir insultos y ser desagradable. Con la cabeza hecha un lío decidió ir a ver a Wilson.

¡Wilson!

Por la noche te llamó.- le dijo a alguien por teléfono- Yo también a ti. Hasta luego.- terminó- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó airado a House.

Dirás "¿qué me pasa?" Wilson, tengo un problema. Eso del disparo me ha hecho algo.

No te entiendo- contestó su amigo- ¿te ha hecho qué y dónde?

No lo sé, me encuentro diferente. La pierna me mata, lleva todo el día doliéndome, pero me da igual. Siento opresión en el pecho, me falta el aire, me tiemblan las piernas.

¿Tienes un ataque de pánico?

¡Noooo! No es eso. No sé qué es, es una sensación extraña...

Yo te veo como siempre, Greg

¡¿Sí?! ¿Es normal que esté como estoy, que sude, que tenga palpitaciones, que me flaqueen los miembros? Es este jodido día, ya me he levantado así.

Tienes buen aspecto, no te preocupes más.

Tengo buen aspecto ahora, ahora estoy contigo. Es cuando ella aparece cuando me pasa- afirmó House bajando la vista al suelo- tengo un problema, Wilson. Un serio problema.

Wilson no pudo evitar sonreir y pasarse la mano por la nuca. Creía saber qué problema tenía su amigo, el problema que tarde o temprano le llegaba a todo el mundo y él no iba a ser una excepción.

Así que Greg House es humano. Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de las personas.

¿Qué coño dices?- contestó House curioso.

¿Quién es ella? ¿Por quién te tiemblan las piernas cada vez que comartís espacio? ¿Es Cameron, House?

House gruñó y apartó la vista de su amigo. De ninguna manera iba a confesarle abiertamente que era ella la que le hacía sentirse así. Era incapaz de abrirle sus sentimientos y explicarle lo que había pensado durante todo el día.

Tranquilo, tiene cura. El enamoramiento es tratable en este siglo.- rió Wilson mientras se levantaba de la silla.

¿El _qué_?- le respondió House con cara estupefacta.

Estás enamorado, Greg. Lo siento.

¿Enamorado? Wilson estaba loco. Gregory House no podía enamorarse. Una vez lo hizo y cuando le traicionaron se juró a sí mismo no volver a caer otra vez en ese absurdo sentimiento por los encantos de una mujer. Salió bufando del despacho de Wilson y caminó por los pasillos. Al pasar por una de las habitaciones la vio. Ella estaba a los pies de la cama hablando con el enfermo, se tocaba el pelo y sonreía mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos. House no supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta una espúpida sonrisa se había dibujado en su cara y, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, la miraba con una ternura impropia de él, como quien mira a un bebé jugando o a los cachorros del zoo. Agitó la cabeza y corrío tanto como su pierna le dejaba hasta su despacho. Cerró la puerta brúscamente y volvió a sumergirse en la música de su iPod.

Pero la música no hizo que su mente quedara en blanco. Ella. Ella. Tonta, boba, sosa, aniñada, inocente, débil... situó sus dos manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y apretó. No podía ser, no podía permitirlo, tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Ella entró en la sala de diagnósticos riendo y él apretó el botón de su iPod hasta que el volumen llegó al máximo. Lo único que permitiría que entrase en su cabeza era la música. Pero ahora... ¿qué iba a hacer con lo que ya estaba dentro?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Las noches se le hacían eternas. La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban en su habitación, pero no podía dormir. Si antaño el dolor de su pierna le quitaba el sueño ahora se lo robaba su propio pensamiento. No era capaz de racionalizar, de pensar con claridad, siempre daba vueltas a lo mismo y su preclara mente científica había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Se dejaba guíar por el sentimiento y, cuando conseguía adormilarse, la veía tumbada junto a él en la cama y, estirando un brazo, la estrechaba contra su pecho; hasta que abría los ojos y ella se había esfumado. Creía verla hora tras hora entre los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana, pero al ir a acariciarla desaparecía.

Una de esas noches en las que la agonía pudo con él, en las que el deseo le sobrevino decidió abandonar la lucha. ¿Para qué? Llevaba días, más de una semana intentándolo. Ni la música, ni las persianas bajadas, ni la vicodina, ni el whisky le ayudaban. Si no iba a poder quitársela de la cabeza, ¿por qué no aprovechar el sentimiento?

Por un momento creyó volverse loco. Lo había jurado, nunca volvería a dejar que le dañaran. Nunca volvería a darse a nadie hasta el extremo de permitir que sus sentimientos estuvieran a total merced de otra persona. Pero, a la vez, deseaba tanto... _lo_ deseaba tanto... _la_ deseaba tanto. Con ese pensamiento cayó en un profundo sueño, aliviado, como quien termina una pelea a pesar de haberla perdido.

Ella se encontraba en el cuarto de médicos guardando sus cosas en la taquilla. House había esperado hasta la última hora del día para hablar con ella, no quería estropear el día ni que nadie les estropeara el momento.

¿Qué hay?- preguntó él mientras entraba por la puerta y veía cómo ella se arreglaba frente al espejo.

¿Mmmmm- respondió ella sin demasiado interés.

Cameron, quiero hablar contigo... de algo...- tosió

Ella no contestó, únicamente le miró a los ojos dándole permiso para que empezara a hablar, daba igual lo que tuviese que decirle, ella parecía no mostrar curiosidad por lo que él tenía que decirle.

¿Te gustaría tomar algo por ahí? O comer... si es que comes.- sonrió él mientras esperaba una rendición, que ella saltara a sus brazos, que le preguntara por qué había tardado, que lo besara apasionadamente mientras le decía que ya era hora y que cómo podría decirle que no.

No.

¿Te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo y me contestas que no?

Aja.- respondió ella asintiendo.

¿Pero qué coño le pasaba? Llevaba tres años detrás de él, el primero de ellos como una adolescente, siguiéndole por los pasillos y venerando todo lo que hacía. El segundo de ellos fingiendo que no le importaba, que había superado su rechazo hacia ella y la vuelta de Stacy. Lo que llevaba del tercero plantándole cara para hacerse valer, para demostrarle que también ella estaba allí. Y de repente todo se había esfumado.

¿Qué he hecho mal, Cameron?- preguntó House en voz baja y mirando al suelo. Tras unos segundos continuó la frase.- Wilson dice que te quiero.

¿Eso dice? ¿Y tú qué dices? Quiero saberlo.

Yo no digo nada. Yo solo quiero que me digas que sí. Es todo lo que puedo dar por ahora. Tú me...- cortó él la frase.

Te odio, ¿recuerdas?- le abrumó ella- Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir: te odio.

El la miró perplejo. Aquella vez no le creyó, cuando le dijo aquello de "te odio como todos los demás", pero ahora su mirada parecía sincera.

Te odio por todo lo que me has hecho. Te odio por ser como eres. Te odio porque adoro como eres.

Del amor al odio solo hay un paso.

Ella dejó de hablar un momento. Su semblante cambió en segundos y, levantando una ceja, se acercó a él y dijo en voz baja:

¿Has visto Gilda, House? ¿Recuerdas lo que Rita Hayworth le dice a Glenn Ford antes de besarse?

Ella se acercó aún más a él hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron. Se aseguró de que su cintura rozara contra su entrepierna deliberadamente y de que su respiración chocara contra la dura piel de la cara de él.

_El odio es una emoción muy excitante.- _parafraseó ella las palabras de Gilda mientras hablaba_-_ _¿No lo has notado?Muy excitante. Yo también te odio, Johnny. Te odio tanto que...creo que eso me va a matar._

Suspiró junto a sus labios y, arrancándole la esperanza pasó por su lado y se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida. Antes de marcharse se paró en seco y le dijo alto y claro, para que no quedara ninguna duda:

Me he cansado de esperarte. Simplemente no tengo fuerzas para más. No acabes conmigo, House.

Y desapareció por la puerta dejando a House con su mano apretada alrededor del mango de su bastón. Sentía un profundo dolor, como quien pierde lo único bueno que tiene en la vida y teme no volver a conocer nada parecido nunca más. Vio su silueta alejarse por el pasillo. Estaba seguro que ella no le odiaba, Cameron era incapaz de odiar a nadie; pero sí le rechazaba. Sentía repulsión hacia todo lo que él significaba, la había dañado, él mimso había matado ese sentimiento en ella. Él era el único responsable de la desgracia de los dos. Joder, él.

Llegó a casa poco tiempo después y entró en la sala de estar. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan mal, estaba abatido y triste. Por primera vez sintió la culpa crecer en su interior y pensó en qué había hecho las cosas mal, se había equivocado, había esperado demasiado tiempo para actuar. Era tarde.

Se sentó al piano y abrió una botella de whisky. Rozó las teclas con los dedos y comenzó a tocar lentamente. Imaginó cómo sería enseñarle a Cameron a tocar el piano, con sus manos bajo las suyas, él guiando sus dedos, enseñándole a mantener la cadencia que exigía un instrumento así. Imaginó las sensaciones de escuchar música junto a alguien y compartir lo que le brindaba la música con ella. Queía compartir su piano con ella y quería comartirse él mismo. La tristeza le llevó a acabar con la botella de whisky y a avanzar por el pasillo dando tumbos hasta llegar a su habitación.

Aun y todo, aún resurgió un destello de cordura cuando, al tumbarse en la cama abrió los ojos y se dijo para sí:

Wilson. Hablaré con Wilson. Él siempre tiene una solución para todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilson caminaba pausadamente por uno de los pasillos del hospital. Ojeaba unas pruebas que llevaba en la mano que pertenecían a uno de sus pacientes y mostraba semblante preocupado. Nunca dejaría de involucrarse con ellos. No podía, pasaba tantos momentos en su compañía, reconfonfortándolos, que tras unos meses se convertían en parte de su vida y le era francamente difícil separar los sentimientos de las acciones. Quizá por ello era tan buen consejero. Wilson sabía escuchar y hablar, era delicado, suave al trato y siempre tenía razón. House lo sabía, su amigo siempre era más racional que él a pesar de involucrarse demasiado con las personas. Y lo que era más importante, Wilson sabía leer entre líneas, algo vital para soportar a House.

Llegó al ascensor sin mirar a su alrededor y entró a la cabina. Sin levantar la vista de los papeles apretó el botón del tercero y esperó a que las puertas se cerrasen. Cuando solo quedaban unos centímetros para que lo hicieran un bastón de madera se introdujo entre las dos partes de metal e hizo que se separaran de nuevo.

- ¿Es que ya ni me esperas?- preguntó House entrando al ascensor.

- No te había visto, lo siento. Estoy enfrascado en estos análisis.

- Sabes que no dan premios al médico que más llora por sus pacientes¿verdad? La muerte no tiene solución y los tuyos están condenados. Céntrate en los vivos, como yo lo estoy.- Y con esas apretó el botón de parada del ascensor, haciendo que Wilson por fin levantara la vista de los papeles.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa¿Que _te_ pasa?- preguntó el oncólogo sin mucha paciencia.

- No ha funcionado. El plan falló.

- ¿Es que había un plan¿Respecto a qué?

- Ya lo sabes, ella, el plan.

- Tengo la ligera sospecha de que "ella" es Cameron, pero el plan no lo conozco.- bromeó Wilson con afán de que su amigo soltara prenda.

- ¿Es que no te lo conté?- House puso cara de incredulidad, fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba su amigo.- Puede que me esté confundiendo y se lo contara a la puta de ayer en vez de a ti. Lo siento.- terminó -Mi plan para conquistar a Cameron.

- ¿Desde cuándo quieres conquistarla?

- ¿Qué es esto, el _Twenty Questions_¿Te importaría escuchar en vez de preguntar tanto?

- Escucharía si tuvieses algo que contar. No puedo recrear la historia en mi cabeza con pinceladas de divagaciones de un cojo enamorado. Mi mente no es tan poderosa, House.

- Ella me rechazó. Le pedí que saliera conmigo y me rechazó. Le dije que la quería.

- ¿Con esas palabras?- House hizo una mueca de hartazgo ante la nueva pregunta de su amigo. Wilson había aprendido cómo podía sacar la información de House. La táctica era sencilla: hacer preguntas cerradas, cuanto más cerradas, mejor, para rodearle y dejarle sin escapatoria, hasta que respondiera con lo que de verdad quería contar. Nunca fallaba.

- Bueno, en realidad usé las tuyas.- sonrió al recordar que siempre usaba lo de Wilson, incluso su comida.- Le dije que tú dijiste que yo la quería.- Wilson hizo un gesto de cansancio. La conversación le agotaba. Estaba acostumbrado a hablar con House, pero esta vez estaba dando demasiados rodeos, por lo que decidió ir al grano sin preguntar más cosas. Pero antes de que comenzara a hablar, cuando ya había abierto la boca, House comenzó su pequeño discurso sin que nadie le diera pie a hacerlo. - Al decirme que no- miraba al techo mientras hablaba- se ha vuelto más atractiva.

- ¿Más? Hace unos días ni siquiera lo era - Wilson rodó los ojos y House le miró incriminatoriamente, lo que significaba que debía callarse, estaba confesando.

- Pienso todo el día en ella, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza; cuando me levanto, cuando me ducho, cuando como, cuando llego a la oficina, cuando ella no está. Es para volverse loco. Y sé que a ella le pasa lo mismo, sé que me mira en la sala de diagnósticos, que es ella la que recoge la taza sucia de café que dejo en mi despacho, sé que sueña conmigo... sé que se toca pensando en mí. Sé que me quiere. Tiene que hacerlo. Pero me rechaza y ahora no sé cómo evitarlo. No me gusta que lo haga, me hace sentir mal.- terminó House.

- Nunca es agradable que le den a uno de su propia medicina¿verdad?

- Mmmmmmm- respondió House sin mirar a su amigo.

Wilson se quedó pensativo unos segundos y meditó cómo darle la seguridad que le faltaba, cómo darle el empujón para que tomara una decisión drástica. Él se imaginaba que Cameron sólo jugaba con él, se veía a distancia que ella seguía enamorada de él y que únicamente quería darle una lección. Pero House no tenía por qué saber eso; esta situación beneficiaba a todos, iba a ser la excusa perfecta para enseñarle una lección.

- El detalle sobre su autoestimulación sobraba, pero sé que por tu carácter no puedes obviarlo. Sé que la quieres.- dejó de hablar en seco.-¡Haz algo, por amor de Dios, al final te quedarás solo!- le gritó de repente.

- ¡Claro, y estoy aquí porque no lo he intentado¡Me he rebajado a pedirte ayuda porque no lo he intentado¡Tengo estas ojeras porque no lo he intentado!- dijo señalándose las bolsas bajo los ojos.

- Lo has intentado por tu propio interés. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ella¿En todo lo que ha sufrido?- le preguntó Wilson, enfadado.

- Siempre- respondió House tajante.

- Nunca- le rebatió Wilson aún más tajante y apretando mientras el botón para que reanudara el viaje.

Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando al frente mientras el ascensor llegaba al piso seleccionado. Las puertas de abrieron y Wilson salió, ya que era su planta. Nada más salir se dio la vuelta para ver cómo las puertas se cerraban y House volvía a la planta que le correspondía. Sabía que le había hecho pensar. Siempre funcionaba lo de hacerse el enfadado y ponerle contra las cuerdas. No había nada tan efectivo como sembrar una semilla en Gregory House, sembrar una duda.

* * *

Hose cojeó enfadado hasta tu oficina. Maldito Wilson. Tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Había verdad en todo lo que había dicho. Lo maldijo hasta que se sentó en su silla. Cuando hubo descansado la pierna su mente también lo hizo y comenzó a ver las cosas con más perspectiva. ¿No había sido él el que había decidido preguntarle a Wilson¿Entonces por qué se enfadaba ahora? Era de suponer que las obviedades siempre son cómodas en boca propia y no en la de los demás. Siempre le resultaba gratificante mostrar lo lógico a los demás, pero cuando era él el que recibía las lecciones no le gustaba tanto.

Meditó mientras tiraba la pelota de tenis de una mano a la otra. ¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? Pensó en no hacerlo y redactó una lista en su cabeza: probablemente el estado de ánimo le cambiaría en semanas, a todo el mundo le pasaba aquello de enamorarse de alguien en el trabajo. Intentó convencerse de que en realidad nunca era amor, era un sentimiento de atracción mutua, una vía de escape al estrés. Pensó también que si llevaba tantos años solo podía aguantar algunos más, no era problema, siempre tendría el whisky, la vicodina y cierto ramo de trabajadoras dispuestas a todo pors 50 pavos. Pasados diez minutos prácticamente se había convencido de no hacerlo, de no llevar a cabo aquello en lo que pensaba, incluso llegó a creer que lo que había ideado era una locura. ¿Y atarte otra vez, Greg? Nunca. Lo juraste. Pero ella apareció por la puerta de la sala de diagnósticos y traía consigo su aroma. Él cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, echando por tierra los últimos diez minutos, tirándolos por el retrete y accionando la cadena. Agua de borrajas.

Su mente viajó hacia el deseo y la ambición. Su olor le hacía pensar en momentos que le agradaban y comenzó a redactar una nueva lista en su cabeza. Quizá su estado nunca cambiaría y llegaría a ser el eterno enamorado de una compañera -subordinada- de trabajo. Quiso convencerse de que esa vez era amor y no sólo deseo, era un sentimiento de atracción y cariño mutuos. Pensó que llevaba tantos años solo que no podría aguantar unos más sin alguien, especialemente sin ella. Era un problema, estaba solo y abandonado, se lo había ganado y nada podría llenar el vacío que sentí, ni siquiera una mujer de 50 pavos. Pasados otros diez minutos estaba convencido de hacerlo. Tenía que dar el paso, arriesgarse, o la perdería. Y no solo a ella, perdería cualquier oportunidad de ser mínimamente feliz. No era cierto que él no necesitaba el contacto humano, era frío, borde, cortante, desagradable, pero en su interior guardaba una cálida personalidad ensombrecida por un mal diagnóstico hacía unos años.

¡_Qué arpía_! Pensó riéndose para sí. Lo había conseguido. Sin ni siquiera tocarle, mirarle o hablarle había conseguido que él cambiara de opinión y se decidiera a dar uno de los pasos más importantes de su vida.

* * *

Vio cómo ella recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta con las llaves del coche en la mano. Sigilosamente la siguió y cogiendo otro ascensor consiguió llegar antes que ella al aparcamiento. La esperó apoyado en el capó del coche. Cuando ella se acercó le miró con cara de asombro.

- House¿qué haces aquí?

- Hablar contigo- contestó él con una sornisa.

- Ya vale de juegos, creo que ya dejé todo bien claro en nuestra última conversación.

- Estás mintiendo, Cameron.

- Todo el mundo miente¿no?

Él sonrió y asintió lentamente. Ella hizo un gesto para que se levantara de su coche mientras se acercaba ala puerta y sacaba una de las llaves del manojo. "Ahora o nunca", pensó él. Si no se atrevía a hacerlo ahora nunca más reuniría el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

- Te deseo- le dijo con voz fuerte. Se sorprendió de su sinceridad y de lo claro que era capaz de hablar y de mostrar sus sentimentos. "Será por eso del enamoramiento", pensó. Esperó su reacción, sabía que la frase tendría un efecto en ella, pero llegados a este punto no tenía ni idea de cual sería. Tras unos segundo que se le hicieron eternos. Ella respondió.

- Pero no me quieres. No quiero que me desees si no me quieres.

- Lo hago.

- ¿Desearme o quererme?- ella introdujo la llave en la cerradura del coche. Le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonriendo, mientras levantaba la vista hacia él.

House resopló. Había llegado el momento. Dudó si con voz sería capaz de pronunciar las palabras, no se fiaba de sí mismo en aquellos momentos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía miedo, pero no de atarse por lo que las palabras significaran. Tenía miedo de la reacción de ella, de que fuera ese "no" definitivo que llevaba todo el día temiendo.

- Creo que...- tosió con nerviosismo. Ella seguía mirándole intensamente a los ojos- Creo que... te quiero. No lo creo, lo sé.

- Yo no lo creo. No _te_ creo. Demuéstramelo.

Tras decir eso ella se subió en su coche y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo. Él observó cómo se alejaba por uno de los pasillos del aparcamiento y no pudo evitar sonreir. "Demuéstramelo", repetía una y otra vez en su mente, la palabra hacía eco, estaba contento, si quería que se lo demostrara no estaba todo perdido, aún había esperanza. Ahora todo estaba en sus manos, él era el único responsable de recuperar el sentimiento que ella había perdido y abandonado en algún lugar de su mente.


	5. Chapter 5

El reto que Cameron le había impuesto le devolvió el buen humor. SIntió que aún quedaba esperanza. Le pareció que ella le dab una segunda oportunidad después de la fatídica cita, después de todo lo que había pasado. Ella quería que él le demostrara que la quería, por lo que House úicamente tenía que pensar en cómo hacerlo.

No era fácil para él, nunca había tenido que demostrar a nadie su amor. Solo había querido una vez antes y nadie le exigió algo parecido. Pero era Cameron. Ella siempre necesitaba seguridad y sinceridad. No le importaba que la gente la tratara mal o que House la tratara mal, siempre que fuera sincero. Él meditó en en lo que iba a hacer y en ella, no podía permitirse perderla por nada del mundo. Ahora que se había rendido y estaba a merced de sus propios sentimientos no podía permitirse romperse el corazón él mismo.

Llegó a casa tarde, todo estaba oscuro ya. Entró por la puerta y cojeó hasta el sillón. Por una vez no se tumbó de mala manera, sino que se sentó confortablemente y apoyó un codo en el reposabrazos. Quería pensar en qué iba a hacer, debía demostrarle su amor de alguna manera pero no sabía cómo. Obviamente ella no buscaba palabras bonitas ni flores ni bombones, sino actos, comportamientos. Habría sido fácil cambiar la forma de comportarse hacia ella hasta que entendiera que lo hacía por recuperarla, pero eso llevaría demasiado tiempo. En ese momento la confusión se mezclaba con la impaciencia en su cabeza, quería tenerla ya, no quería esperar más para abrazarla y besarla, para dejar su absurda lucha de sexos y pasar a una encantadora lucha romántica de miradas y gestos. Se moría, ahora sí, por oír de su boca que le quería y que le deseaba, que era su hombre, que lo había sido durante más de tres años.

Más de una hora pasó mientras las ideas corrían por su cabeza. Estúpidos planes románticos se mezclaban con fotogramas de ella y con recuerdos de su olor. Se le hacía imposible pensar con claridad, únicamente repetía una frase una y otra vez "Demuéstramelo". La recordaba tan atractiva un par de horas antes en el aparcamiento del hospital que no pudo evitar sentír el principio de la excitación. Agitó la cabeza rápidamente y se serenó. No podía permitirse pensar en eso ahora, no era eso lo que ella quería, debía mantener la cabeza serena y ágil si quería hacer algo con sentido. Por una vez debía pensar solo en una cosa y no era el sexo. Sabía que se le iba a hacer difícil, la deseaba, se lo había dicho a Wilson y se lo había dicho a ella; recordó lo que ella le contestó: "No quiero que me desees si no me quieres". Pero la quería, ahora sabía que la quería con locura, estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo, lo que no era poco para Gregory House.

Nada más levantarse aquella mañana decidió que había llegado el día de demostrárselo. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la petición de ella y él había tenido tiempo para pensar en su plan. Si ella quería que le demostrara sus sentimientos él lo haría y procuraría que fuera de la manera que mejor sabía. Él no era de palabras bonitas ni de sentimentalismo, solo se tenía a él mismo para demostrárselo, por lo que, el creía, su plan no podía fallar.

* * *

Llegó temprano a su oficina y después de dejar su mochila comenzó la tarea que llevaba pensada desde esa misma mañana. Su idea era recoger toda su oficina, responder a los mensajes de correo y a las cartas y hacerse su propio café. Tampoco es que para cualquier persona fuera un tormento hacerlo, pero él no estaba acostumbrado y creyó que diría bastante de su persona si tomaba la iniciativa. También contaba conque ese trabajo normalmente lo hacía ella, por lo que le estaba regalando un rato de libertad y quitándole horas de "secretariado" porque la quería. Estaba seguro de triunfar con este plan, ella se derretiría al ver todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

Ella llegó poco despúes a la oficina y le dio los buenos días. Él procuró disimular ante la mrada sorpendida que le dedicó Cameron, repasando las mesas, las torres ausentes de expedientes, el brillo de las encimeras y el olor a café recién hecho. Enseguida entendió por qué había llevado todo eso a cabo y no pudo mas que sonreir internamente.

- ¿De verdad crees que todo esto sirve para algo?- le preguntó ella cortante mientra se quitaba la chaqueta.

Él no pudo más que mirarla decepcionado. De verdad había previsto un encuentro especial con ella, esperaba que al ver todo el trabajo realizado ella se arrepintiera de todo, lo pensara mejor y le aceptara. Pero el plan parecía no surtir efecto.

- ¿De verdad has creido que contestar a unas cartas y portarte bien durante una hora es suficiente para conquistar a alguien? No me convences, House. Para mí esto no es suficiente.

- Lo pensé.- contestó él dolido y triste.

- Si este era todo tu plan... - le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Ella se había echado más perfume que de costumbre a propósito, llevaba haciéndolo desde el día siguiente a su pequeña conversación- lo siento, Dr. House. Fracasaste. -Y soltando un suspiro se dio la vuelta y se fue a la sala de diagnósticos.

House se quedó allí, de pie, apoyado en su bastón y mirándola fijamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Ella le había rechazado, incluso se había burlado de su buen hacer y de sus esperanzas. ¿Acaso le había engañado la otra noche? Pensó que ella quizá solo quería jugar con él, solo quería reírse un rato a su costa. También pensó que Cameron no era así, se había hecho más fuerte y más madura, pero nunca se burlaría de alguien con intención de hacer daño. Aún y todo, él sintió que el cuerpo le dolía; había pasado días pensando en su plan, en cómo recuperarla, en qué le gustaría a ella que él hiciera, y ahora nada había servido. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su silla, notó cómo una lágrima asomaba por uno de sus ojos, pero la contuvo con rapidez al oir a Foreman aproximarse por el pasillo.

En cuanto el médico entró en la sala contigua House fingió comportarse como siempre y, aunque destrozado por dentro, entró en la sala con su habitual sarcasmo.

- ¡Dr. Mandingo! Veo que te han dejado salir antes de la plantación hoy, llegas a la hora.- dijo señalándose el reloj- ¿Y Chase, aún sigue en El Museo del Yate?- anduvo hasta la pizarra sin mirar a sus ayudantes, especialemnte a su ayudante femenina, no quería ni mirarla a la cara.

- Chase ha llamado diciendo que está enfermo. No vendrá hoy- dijo Cameron al ver que su jefe les ignoraba.

- ¡Uno menos al que echar la culpa si el paciente la diña!- gritó House sin mirarles.

Abrieron las historias y comenzaron a discutir el caso. House logró distraerse, la medicina siempre lograba distraerle, era una de sus pasiones y dificilmente podía quitársela de la cabeza por un momento. Los minutos pasaron y él cada vez tenía más olvidado el pequeño incidente con Cameron, por lo que decidió comportarse de manera habitual. Esto no iba a poder con él, él era más fuerte que todo eso.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Foreman.

- ¿Qué diagnóstico harías?- le preguntó

El médico no respondió, estaba perdido.

- ¿Dra. Cameron?- él la miró intensamente sin poder evitar recorrer todo su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por la sorpresa. Ella llevaba una camisa fina y muy clara; otras veces él no se habría fijado en ello, ya que ella siempre llevaba su bata puesta, pero esta vez no la llevaba y la fina tela dejaba entrever que no llevaba sujetador. Él se mantuvo sin decir nada, casi en estado de shock, absorto en lo que su mente le invitaba a pensar y él no quería. No podía evitar apartar su vista de ella y de su pecho.

- Creo que es cáncer- dijo ella alto y claro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, desde luego- dijo House agitando la cabeza- es cáncer. Voy a hablarlo con Wilson- Y cogiendo la historia de encima de la mesa salió veloz por la puerta de la sala sin mirar hacia atrás, donde Cameron se ponía su bata de laboratorio sobre la camisa.

* * *

Tras hablar con Wilson se sintió aliviado. Él le había convencido de que estaba sensibilizado, estaba dolido por lo que ella había hecho y que probablemente Cameron iría a trabajar sin sujetador más veces de las que él creía. Había sido una conversación de hombre a hombre, tratando temas escabrosos y algunas veces embarazosos para él. Caminó por el pasillo del hospital mucho más seguro de sí mismo, totalmente convencido de que había sido una estupida coincidencia y de que carecía de importancia. En ese momento la vio salir de una de las consultas, tan arrogante, tan presumida, tan... tenía que conseguir que se rindiera, tenía que hacerlo. Ahora le debía una, le había hecho daño y él no creía merecerse eso. Iba a hacer que cayera en su propia trampa... "Ponemos en marcha el plan B, esta vez no podrá conmigo."

A la media hora ella recibió un mensaje en su busca. "Baja a oncología pediátrica. House.". Ella se dirigió allí tan deprisa como pudo, la curiosidad le podía y deseaba ver qué nuevo plan había ideado para hacerle entender que la quería. Salió del ascensor y miró por la cristalera donde estaban todos los niños. Puedo ver una figura alta con tres piernas (una de ellas de madera) rodeada de críos pelones en pijama de hospital. No pudo evitar sonreir ante la ternura de la estampa, pero a los pocos segundos cambió la cara para enfrentarse a él. No se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Entró en la sala y se acercó para ver más de cerca lo que pasaba.

- Dr. House¿nos hace de nuevo el caballito?- un niño le tiraba del pantalón mientras una niña pequeña tiraba de su manga haciendo que la americana se le saliera un poco del hombro.

- Un momento, no puedo con todos a la vez...- contestó House de manera simpática.

Ella se acercó aún más para poder ver su cara y él se dio cuenta en ese momento de que ella estaba allí.

- Buen cambio¿verdad?

- Aja- respondió ella.

- Creo que me ha crecido un corazón dentro del pecho. Estos cabrones son agradables.- dijo él acariciando la cabeza de uno de ellos.

- ¿Esto es todo¿Para esto me has hecho bajar hasta aquí y dejar las pruebas del laboratorio?

- Pensé que te gustaría... verme así. Diferente, siendo de otra manera.

- No creo que nunca te haya pedido eso. Además, todo este teatro que me has montado. No. Es. Suficiente.- afirmó ella de una manera tan seca que él sintió que se le clavaban mil puñales.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente. No sabía qué decirle. Él creyó que era eso lo que ella quería ver, un House con una actitud diferente, con un carácter como el que ella deseaba en un hombre, un oso de peluche. Se había equivocado, de nuevo. Ella se giró y salió por la puerta.

- ¡Cameron!- le gritó él desde dentro. Y soltando de golpe a los críos corrió (cojeó tras ella).

No podía ver su cara, pero imaginaba a una Cameron decepcionada, triste porque él no era lo que ella esperaba, lo que no imaginaba es que ella no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, le tenía contra las cuerdas, ya había jugado con él dos veces directamente y ahora pretendía seguir con su lan. Cambiando la cara de golpe se giró para mirarle. Ella llevaba unos expedientes en las manos y los apretó contra su pecho. Cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella aflojó la fuerza de los brazos para que los papeles cayeran al suelo. Sabía perfectamente que en el estado de sensibilización con el que estaba House se iba a agachar para ayudarla. Y así fue.

Él miró al suelo velozmente y se agachó a la vez que ella para recoger los papeles. Como si fuera un anuncio de perfume ella parovechó para responder al grito que él le había dado antes.

- ¿Qué, Dr. House?- le dijo mientras él notaba su respiración caliente contra su cara.

- NNNNada.- contestó él- Solo quería detenerte.

Ella se levantó con todas sus carpetas y se marchó, dejando a un House al borde de la alucinación, no podía evitar pensar en ella, en cómo jugaba con él. La anterior vez le había sentado mal el jueguecito, le había dolido, pero esta vez la sensación era completamente diferente. Era la primera vez que alguien le tenía a su merced, haciendo que ideara auténticas tonterías, que reconsiderara su carácter y que actuara como un ser humano. Le excitaba muchísimo que ella fuera capaz de despertar todos esos sentimientos en él y sintió que la deseaba aún más. "Se ve que me gusta que me den caña" pensó para sí. "Tengo que pensar en un nuevo plan".


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

No podía cree lo que estaba haciendo de él. Estaba jugando con su persona como si fuera un pelele y lo peor de todo es que él permitía que lo hiciera porque le gustaba. Desde que ella había comenzado a rechazarle sentía aún más deseos de conquistarla, de que por fin se rindiera y cayera en sus brazos. Claro que también pensó que en ese momento quizá era él mismo el que estaba más impaciente por caer en los brazos de la otra persona. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, no che y día. Ya no sólo pensaba en todo lo que le haría, besos, abrazos, caricias, sino que la absurda seducción que ella estaba llevando a cabo lo estaba volviendo loco. No entendía por qué lo hacía y por qué jugaba así con él; le gustaba, pero la impaciencia le comía por dentro.

La mañana del día en la que él no pudo aguantar comenzó de manera dura para él. Creía haber superado el problema de la excitación y parecía que tenía la cabeza en su sitio. Debía centrarse solamente en lo que ella le había pedido, únicamente tenía que demostrarle que la quería; solo eso y él conseguiría lo que tanto deseaba. Esa mañana un paciente entró en insuficiencia respiratoria mientras ellos se encontraban en su habitación y tuvieron que intubarle. Para sorpresa de House tras intubarle ella se agachó sobre la cama del paciente para recoger algo que no alcanzó a ver y él observó que uno de los botones de su camisa, que normalmente estaba atado, estaba esta vez suelto, dejando entrever una buena parte de su anatomía femenina. De la misma forma el observó cómo ella levantaba la vista y se fijaba en la cara que él ponía, mientras él volteaba los ojos y dirigía la vista a otro lado. No quería pensar en ella, no quería pensar en eso con ella, aún no. A Cameron parecía divertirle el jueguecito, no se molestó en taparse ni en disimular su atrevimiento, disfrutaba con el nerviosismo que él mostraba, le gustaba verle en constante tensión, le gustaba verlo débil. Y él debía reconocer que se sentía extrañamente cómodo cuando ella le dominaba así.

Una vez repuesto del susto caminó hacia su despacho. No quería ver a nadie esa mañana, se sentía incapaz de poner en blanco su mente y descansar, nunca había pensado que conseguir a una persona fuera tan complicado y menos que conseguir a Cameron lo fuera. Ella había sido siempre tan moldeable... era la más impresionable y la más blanda de sus tres ayudantes. O eso pensaba él. Los últimos días habían hecho que pensara en que quizá ella no era tan blanda como aparentaba ser, quizá era solo bondad lo que tenía dentro, pero debía reconocer que también llevaba dentro un carácter muy fuerte. Puso en la balanza a cada una de ellas y no supo cual elegir. Pensó que le gustaría tener a la Cameron de siempre para la intimidad, cuando él necesitaba la suavidad y la ternura más que nada en el mundo y a la Cameron autoritaria para ponerle en su sitio en el trabajo. Nunca lo había hecho notar, pero le animaba y le servía de acicate que ella le llevara la contraria o le desobedeciese, incluso le encantaba que se chivara a Cuddy de todo lo que él hacía. Todo le gustaba de ella, absolutamente todo. Ahora comprendía por qué ella le contestó que "qué pregunta tan triste" en el momento en el que él le preguntó por qué le gustaba. No había razones para ello, nadie podía explicar por qué ahora él sentía una irrefrenable adoración por ella.

Cuando ella se acercó a las consultas vio que todas su horas estaban tachadas y en su lugar estaba escrito "Dr. House". Al principio no entendió qué significaba el nombre de House en sus horas de consulta, hasta que recordó el trato que los dos se traían entre manos. Él había pensado que una buena manera de demostrarle su amor era hacer sus horas de consult. Ella resopló y puso cara de circunstancia. Dejó los papeles sobre el mostrador de enferemeras y de dirigió a la consulta donde él estaba. Entró por la puerta de golpe, aliviada de que no hubiera ningún paciente dentro.

- Eres patético- le dijo en voz alta- Te doy la oportunidad de tu vida y la desaprovechas. ¿Por qué lo reduces todo al hospital? Es triste que no tengas vida más allá de estas paredes. Incluso Wilson tiene más vida que tú, viviendo entre divorcios y personas con cáncer.

- ¿No te ha gustado mi sorpresa?- preguntó él mirandola con sus ojos azules desde abajo

- ¿Sorpresa? House, me debías esas horas desde hacía meses. llevo desde que entré pasando la mayor parte de tus horas de consulta. ¿Has considerado eso alguna vez como una declaración de amor?

- No.- contestó él sin mirarla.

- Lo tuyo tampoco lo es.

- Caemron, yo...- comenzó a decir él.

- No, House. Para mí no es suficiente. Tú no me quieres, solo me necesitas para alimentar tu ego. Quieres conseguir algo para decirte a ti mismo que Gregory House se ha vuelto a salir con la suya, pero no te importo, solo soy un trofeo más en tu estantería de galardones. Me necesitas, pero no de la manera que tú crees, me necesitas para ser tú mismo.

Ella sabía que le estaba hiriendo con sus palabras, al igual que él lo hizo aquella vez con ella. Él sentía que lo estaban bombardeando por los cuatro costados y no podía evitar desear huir de allí. Ella era consciente de que sus palabras harían mella, le estaba diciendo que no la quería, que la necesitaba. Era cierto que la necesitaba, ella lo sabía, y sabía que la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, pero no era necesario que él lo supiera aún. Ella estaba segura de que no solo la necesitaba para llenar su ego, para alimentarlo, sino que ella le completaba como persona, que hacía que Gregory House estuviera completo al 100, porque ella era la versión femenina de Wilson. Ellos dos eran dos piezas de puzzle que casaban a la perfección. Y ella también sabía que él la completaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

- Lo siento... Cameron. No valgo para esto. Lo dejo, no puedo contigo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. No esperaba que sus palabras tuvieran ese efecto en él. Ella quería ser dura, pero nunca había previsto que él se diera por vencido. Nunca había pensado que él se diera por vencido ante nada.

- Has ganado, Cameron. No te quiero, ya lo ves. No soy capaz de demostrelo, ergo no te quiero- él sonrió levemente al acordarse de cuántas veces utilizaba la palabra "ergo" en sus conclusiones. Parecía que esto era el final de otro caso más. Cuestión resuelta. Él comenzó a andar hacia su despacho dejándola a ella sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

Volvió a su despacho abatido. Se había rendido y no se arrepentía. Se sentía completamente deshauciado, no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Había dado todo de sí mismo y nada había dado resultado. Estaba cansado. Ni siquiera por ella quería seguir. ¿Para qué? Para él era ya un caso perdido.

En ese momento Cameron entró por la puerta de su despacho. Se agarraba el cuello con ambas manos y respiraba con dificultad.

- House...- dijo ella con respiración entrecortada- No puedo respirar...

Él se levantó de un salto de la silla y la sentó en su pequeño sillón. Las persianas estaban bajadas, por lo que nadie podía verles en tal situación. Rápidamente él cogió un estetoscopio de encima de su mesa y se lo puso en los oídos. Mientras tanto ella se desabrochó la camisa hasta dejar ver todo su busto. Él acercó el aparato a su pecho con preocupación y comenzó a escuchar; no oía nada anormal.

- Cameron, estás bien.- dijo él mientras tragaba con fuerza.

- ¿Tú crees? Me estaba ahogando

- No hay murmullos ni sibilancias. No te cuesta respirar.

- Habrá sido un error- contestó ella con disimulo

- La próxima vez asegúrate de que de veras te estás ahogando.

- Te veo asustado, House. ¿Acaso has temido por mi vida?

Él volteó los ojos mientras ella sonreía ansiosa por ver su siguiente reacción. Él tosió y apartó la vista.

- ¿Es que no te ha gustado el regalo que te he preparado? Quizá no vuelvas a verlo.

Él supo en ese mismo momento a qué se refería ella, la había visto prácticamente sin camisa y él solo pudo pensar en auscultarla para salvarle la vida. En ese momento se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar llevar su mirada hacia el pecho de ella, seguía descubierto, con la camisa echada a los lados. Supuso que su cara lo dijo todo cuando la oyó reír a gran volumen, una carcajada que nunca había oído de su boca mientras se tapaba y se ataba la camisa.

- ¿No te lo esperabas, verdad, House? Quizá tu Cameron no es tan buena como tú te imaginabas. Quizá nunca llegues a comprobar lo buena que soy. ¿Temes eso, House?

Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida, dejando a House de pie sin saber qué hacer. Estaba totalmente vencido, ya no sabía qué hacer con ella, le estaba ganando en todos los frentes y por primera vez estaba sin ideas. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto, la incertidumbre de encontrarse a la deriva le abrumaba, SIn saber muy bien por qué se oyó a sí mismo gritando hacia la puerta:

- ¡Ehhhh!- le gritó

Ella se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- le preguntó mientras caminaba cojeando hacia ella

- ¿El qué?

- Ya vale de juegos, Cameron. Somos mayores ya para esto. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Ella levantó las cejas disimulando no entender nada de lo queé hablaba.

- Sabes de qué te hablo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces si sabes que me duele?- al decir estas últimas palabras él estaba prácticamente a su altura y sus escasos centímetros separaban sus caras.

Ella respiraba a su lado, podía sentir su calor y la duraza de toda su piel, de su barba, su fría y áspero tacto. No podía evitar desearle allí mismo, su deseo era arrojarse en sus brazos y decirle todas aquellas cosas que había soñado en decirle tantas veces. Se moría por confesarle todas las veces que había soñado con él, ahora que ella sabía que él le pertenecía. Pero él no había cumplido su trato, aún no había hecho nada realmente valioso para convencerla.

- Para poder... -comenzó a responder ella- decirte que no.

Y con esas palabras se giró y se marchó por el pasillo, dejando a House más desconsolado y decepcionado de lo que él mismo podía creer.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Llegó a casa agotado y sin saber qué hacer. La respuesta que ella le había dado le había dejado sin sentido, sin salida. "Para poder... decirte que no", se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza. ¿Significaba eso que ella pensaba decirle siempre que no? ¿Significaba que ella no se planteaba una respuesta diferente? ¿Acaso ella preveía contestarle lo mismo hiciera lo que hiciera? Esos pensamientos le hicieron sentirse aún peor; él nunca se había sentido derrotado, sí como una mierda, como un minusválido, pero nunca como un inútil, y ahora, por primera vez, no era capaz de lograr lo que quería. Había intentado rendirse, pero ella había seguido insistiendo, tirando de él, haciendo que reaccionara frente a estímulos que sabía que para él eran irresistibles. La maldijo una y otra vez, ella conseguía que él se sintiera de la peor y la mejor forma que nadie podía sentirse, jugaba con él y con sus sentimientos como quería y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿O sí?

Levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de Wilson.

- Me está haciendo chantaje- dijo House en el momento en el que notó que su amigo descolgaba el aparato y sin darle tiempo a responder.

- ¿House?- preguntó Wilson sin esperar una contestación.

- Está pudiendo conmigo, me gana en todos nuestros enfrentamientos, me estoy volviendo loco.

- ¿Me estás hablando de Cameron?

- ¡De quién si no! Llevo días pensando en ella, no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza.

- ¿Te importaría explicarme en qué consiste el chantaje que te está haciendo la dulce y bondadosa Dra. Cameron? - Wilson tuvo que reprimirse la risa, no podía creer que Cameron tuviera a House tan en sus manos que él hubiera tenido que recurrir a su mejor amigo por no saber qué hacer. Cameron era tan suave y tan delicada que le costó creerselo.

- Me está seduciendo para rechazarme después.

Wilson no pudo aguantar más y rió. House puso cara de hastío ante la carcajada de su amigo.

- Qué gracioso, Wilson.

- ¿Cual es su intención, rechazarte de por vida?

- No lo sé. Yo... - cortó la frase

- Tienes miedo de que sea así.

Ante el silencio de House Wilson entendió que su amigo estaba perdiendo la esperanza y que estaba realmente preocupado porque por primera vez la situación se le escapaba de las manos.

- House, -comenzó Wilson con calma- tienes que hacer algo por ella. Es lo que te pidió.

- Lo he hecho, he hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido

- ¿Por ella?

House volvió a quedar en silencio.

- Todo lo que has hecho lo has hecho por ti, para lograr tu premio, pero no has pensado en ella ni un instante, solo en cómo conseguirla. Pero conseguirla, en este caso, conlleva pensar en ella. El amor es una mierda, lo sé.

- ¿Has hablado con Cameron? -entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

Wilson suspiró profundamente.

- Me he divorciado tres veces. No soy el más indicado para aconsejar. Solo piensa en ella, House. Ahí está la clave, lo que ella te pide. Dime que lo harás.

Pero mientras aguardaba la respuesta oyó el sonido del teléfono cuando House colgó.

Haría algo por ella, buena idea. Debía pensar en algo que para ella fuera importante y que para él no lo fuera. Recordó todo lo que Cameron le había dicho los pasados días, aquello de que ella no era más que un galardón más en su estantería, de que solo la quería para llenar su ego, su afirmación de que él no tenía más vida que el hospital. Pensó que hasta ese momento solo había sido capaz de encontrar muestras de amor que tuvieran relación con el PPTH, nada había hecho respecto a sus vidas personales, y él quería a Cameron en su vida personal, en el hospital ya la tenía.

Para la tarde del día siguiente había pensado en una nueva sorpresa. Estaba casi seguro de que esta vez triunfaría. El plan que tenía pensado no tenía nada que ver con el hospital ni con la medicina, quería sorprenderla en terreno personal, llegar hasta lo más profundo con un gesto de inmensa ternura. Para llevar a cabo su idea les mandó a todos a casa un poco antes aquella tarde, debía pensar cómo haría las cosas,esta vez no quería precipitarse ni fallar, esta vez era demasiado importante. Tenía la sensación de que si no funcionaba ya nada podría funcionar, no lo resistía más, creía que no podía dar más de sí mismo y que la necesitaba. La necesitaba tanto que su vida se estaba empezando a resentir. No soportaba verla por el hospital con otras personas, sobre todo hombres. Sentía celos enfermizos cuando hablaba con la gente y se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que veía que médicos de otros departamentos la rondaban para ligar con ella; pero también le reconfortaba el hecho de que cada vez que esto sucedía ella le buscaba a él con la mirada y clavaba sus ojos en los suyos, una manera de darle seguridad sin palabras, pidiéndole que esperara por ella, diciéndole que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y que él era insustituíble, pero que tenía que demostrarlo. Evidentemente, ella no deseaba dejarle las cosas tan claras, pero sus ojos no la obedecían; y él era capaz de ver eso.

A las cinco y media de la tarde House salía por la puerta de hospital y se montaba en su moto. Condujo durante un rato hasta el centro de Princeton y paró delante de una tienda. Agarrando su bastón y dejando el casco sobre el asiento de la moto entró en el establecimiento.

- Tengo lo suyo preparado- le dijo el dependiente.

House entró en silencio sin molestarse en contestarle. El dependiente cogió el encargo y lo llevó hasta la caja. House se acercó y miró el regalo, le pareció perfecto. Después miró al expositor a la espalda del dependiente.

- Uno de esos también. Que le vaya.

El dependiente hizo lo que House ordenó y le cobró. Él tiró el dinero sobre el mostrador y salió de la tienda con su regalo bajo el brazo. Montó en la moto y arrancó.

En menos de diez minutos se encontraba frente a su casa. Esta vez no podría decirle que no había más vida fuera del hospital, ni que no se preocupara por ella, ni que solo quisiera alimentar su ego. Esta vez él iba a ganar, se lo merecía. Si juntaba todo lo que había hecho durante esos días con seguridad hacía una declaración completa. Él sabía que era torpe para esas cosas, pero ella debía entender también. Pensó, una vez más, que él nunca había intentado entenderla a ella; todo era más fácil cuando los demás son los que bailan al son de uno y son los demás los que se amoldan al carácter difícil. Quizá por ella merecía la pena ser el que debía cambiar.

Subió las escasas escaleras hasta su puerta y llamó con fuerza. Esperó unos segundos. Oyó a alguien aproximarse a la entrada y correr la cadena de seguridad. La puerta se abrió ligeramente y por la raja que separaba el marco de la puerta apareció la cara de Cameron.

- House... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Demostrártelo

Ella abrió la puerta y se asombró de lo que vio. Allí estaba él, de pie, con el bastón en una mano y con una correa en la otra. Siguió con la mirada la correa azul hasta el suelo; abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio que la correa terminaba en un perrito sentado en el suelo. Ella lo miró con ternura y después levantó la vista hacia House.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Todo el mundo debería tener un perro. Son buenos compañeros. Son cariñosos.

- Tú tienes una rata- dijo ella asintiendo.

- Yo soy diferente. Tú necesitas un perro.

- ¿Crees que es lo que necesito? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

Él no supo qué responder. ¿Era una pregunta trampa?

- Me necesitas a mí.

Ella asintió.

- No un perro. Un perro no se le regala a alguien para decirle que se le quiere. Se le regala cuando ya se le ha dicho. -dijo ella seriamente pero con ternura.

- Yo te lo dije.

- No a mi manera. -respondió ella tajante- No lo quiero, House. No significa nada para mí. Y no debería significar nada para ti. Ahora ya tienes dos mascotas.

Y cerró la puerta dejando a House al otro lado de ella con la correa agarrada en una mano y mirando al perro. Él no supo qué pasaba dentro del apartamento de Cameron, ella se apoyó contra la puerta de espaldas y se dejó caer hasta estar sentada en el suelo. Allí se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pensó preocupada en si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sabía que debía tirar de él, pero también sabía que posiblemente su paciencia tuviera un límite. Recordó que ella no quería que él la quisiese por compromiso y que deseaba que le demostrara que la quería. No le había pedido lo que le había pedido por forzarle, sino para asegurarse de que sus sentimientos eran reales, quería que él dejara de esconderse por una vez, y durante los últimos días se había escondido a medias, haciendo cosas que no dejaban ver su verdadero sentimiento, solo entreverlo. Para ella no era suficiente, necesitaba más. Y un perro no era más.

Imaginó su cara cuando ella cerró la puerta. Vio a un House abatido, dándose por vencido y caminando hacia la salida con su nueva mascota. El detalle le había agradado mucho, pero no era lo que ella quería, no quería un regalo, aunque viniera de él, no era lo que quería en ese momento.

Llegó a casa con el perro. Ahora no podía devolverlo, no lo iban a admitir en la tienda. Pensó que sería bueno quedárselo, siempre podría recordarle a ella. Entró con él en los brazos y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Steve McQueen.

- Este es Steve. Espero que seáis amigos. No le ayudes a salir de la jaula cuando esté borracho.

Soltó al perro en el suelo y se dirigió al mueble bar a por una botella de whisky. No tenía una buena noche y en lo último que le apetecía pensar era en ella. Ella. Querría sacarla de su cabeza, ignorarla, como hacía con todo. Su experta estrategia de ignorar todo lo que podía dañarle había funcionado hasta ahora. Sabía cómo evitar a los pacientes, sabía lo que le dolía que le dijeran la verdad a la cara, sabía que siempre tenía que lograr quedar por encima de los demás para sentirse protegido; porque al fin y al cabo era una persona dañada y débil, porque no había sido capaz de superar lo de su pierna. Y ahora estaba enamorado y todo aquello le daba igual. Un inmenso tornado de ideas pasaba por su cabeza mientras bebía a morro de la botella. La quería y la odiaba, había hecho que sus muros se tambaleasen y cayesen y ahora se negaba a ayudarle con los escombros. "Bonita metáfora", pensó, "Parece mía". Bebió de nuevo.

Aquella noche decidió emborracharse, no quería pensar en ella ni en ello. Cuando hubo llegado a la mitad de la botella de whisky sus ojos se toparon con el bote de vicodina encima de su mesa de centro. Centró la mirada en él. Vio que quedaban dos pastillas dentro. Solo dos. "Mañana le pediré una receta a Wilson", se dijo para sí. Sacó las pastillas del bote, las puso en su mano y tragó con un poco de bebida. Pensó y miró al techo. Recordó las palabras de su amigo: "Tienes que hacer algo por ella". Retumbaban en sus oídos una y otra vez. Intentaba descifrar lo que Wilson le había dicho, pero no podía. Debía leer entre líneas y era incapaz; como siempre, Wilson le dijo con aquellas palabras más de lo que parecía, la respuesta al problema la sabía hasta Wilson y él era incapaz de encontrarla. "Tienes que hacer algo por ella". Anduvo hasta su dormitorio y se desvistió lentamente. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se lavó los dientes. "Tienes que hacer algo por ella". Abrió la cama y, después de apagar todas las luces se tapó con las sábanas. "Tienes que hacer algo por ella". Cerró los ojos con miedo, sabía lo que iba a ver cuando su mente se preparara para dormir. Sabía que iba a ver lo que llevaba viendo muchas noches. Y sabía que no lo tenía. "Tienes que hacer algo por ella". Las palabras de Wilson se hicieron más y más suaves a medida que el sueño le sobrevenía y el alcohol y la vicodina hacían su trabajo.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

House andaba rápidamente por el pasillo hacia su consulta. No tenía una buena mañana y no deseaba encontrarse con nadie, especialmente con ella. Aún le duraba la vergüenza del día anterior. Quizá no entendía por qué ella había rechazado su regalo, pero lo que estaba claro era que había hecho el ridículo como pocas veces, pensando que ella iba a caer rendida a sus pies por regalarle un cachorro. Entró en su despacho y salió a la terraza. Anduvo por ella hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Wilson. Dio un golpe en el cristal con el bastón y sin esperar entró. Afortunadamente no había ningún paciente con él.

- Ahora sé por qué te has divorciado tres veces.

- ¿Mmmm? - contestó su amigo sin saber a qué se refería

- Tienes que hacer algo por ella. -repitió House haciendo un gesto de burla en su tono habitual

- Supongo que todo esto viene por algo. Supongo que la jodiste.

- Le compré un regalo.-le confesó House mientras miraba al suelo y daba golpecitos con el bastón en la moqueta

- Mejor no me digas qué le compraste,- afirmó Wilson agitando los brazos a los lados- no quiero saberlo.

- Le compré un perro. Ahora tengo dos mascotas. Steve y él se llevan bien.

Wilson no pudo evitar sonreir ante la confesión. Cameron lo estaba haciendo muy bien, había conseguido aguantar de una manera extraordinaria todos los ataques de House y aún el día anterior había vuelto a ganarle.

- ¿Has pensado que quizá no es lo que ella quería?

House resopló y no contestó. Le molestaba que Wilson supiera la respuesta y él no; no podía entender por qué Wilson, que se había divorciado tres veces, sabía cómo conquistar a Cameron y se le pasaba a la mente más sublime del hospital.

- Confiesa que no sabes qué hacer, House.

Él siguió sin contestar.

- Primero fue la negación. -comenzó a contar levantando un dedo y mirándole fijamente- Después fue la admiración por ella. La tercera fase fue el afán de posesión y los celos. Si no recuerdo mal ahora toca... la entrega. La entrega absoluta.

House levantó la vista y subió las cejas hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo.

- ¿La entrega?- preguntó curioso

- El hacer cualquier -al decir esta palabra Wilson abrió las manos y gesticuló como si rodeara una bola del mundo- cosa por ella.

- Cualquier cosa...-murmuró House. Pensaba una y otra vez en qué podía darle a ella que significara lo máximo que él podría dar. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de todo, de por qué ella le había dicho que no todas las veces, por qué él no podía pensar en cómo demostrarlo, por qué se había tomado la noche anterior las dos últimas vicodinas.

Se giró y fue directo a la puerta del despacho, dispuesto a salir. Wilson escribió rápidamente la receta de aquella semana, pero para cuando hubo terminado House había desaparecido del despacho y Wilson se quedó allí, con la mano en alto y con el papel de la receta entre sus dedos.

Cuando Cameron entró a la sala de diagnósticos miró hacia el despachode House. Vacío. Para ella también era una situación extraña y embarazosa. Comenzaba a preocuparse por equivocarse y perderlo para siempre. Ya no tenía ganas de juegos de seducción ni de bromas, pero tampoco podía evitar seguir tirando de él para adivinar, de una vez por todas, de lo que él era capaz; se moría por saber hasta qué punto podía llegar Gregory House por conseguir lo que quería. Y en ese momento lo que quería era ella.

Metió la cabeza en su despacho y observó su mochila en el suelo. Las asas estaban llenas de mordiscos y varias costuras estaban rotas. No le hizo falta pensar mucho para saber quién era el responsable de aquello, ya que Steve no tenía los dientes tan grandes y siempre estaba en su jaula. Respasó su ordenada mesa, la había mantenido así desde aquel primer y estúpido plan con la idea de que ella se convenciera de que él iba en serio, pero Cameron sabía que volvería a tenerla como siempre en el momento en el que ella se diera por vencida y le dijera que sí. Al fin y al cabo, era House, y a ella le gustaba que fuera así, a ella le gustaba ordenarle la mesa, le ayudaba a conocerle más a fondo. En su mesa había más de él que en sus palabras. Ella sabía que su despacho era como su radiografía y que, observándolo, podían conocerse rasgos de su carácter y de su personalidad que difícilmente él dejaría entrever de otra manera. Pero ella era capaz de verlos, por algo era ella.

En ese momento él entró en el despacho y se detuvo en seco en la puerta.

- ¿Espiando, Dra. Cameron?

Ella le sonrió como tantas veces hacía. Y él nunca sabía si reía o disimulaba, ya que su sonrisa era enigmática, nunca lo decía todo. A él le desconcertaba y le encantaba esa forma de sonreir.

- Las revistas porno y el alcohol están debajo de la mesa, en el fichero- dijo mientras cojeaba hasta su mesa y se sentaba en la silla.

- Pensé que habías dejado el alcohol. El porno ya sé que no.

Él dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. En el fondo adoraba la pequeña lucha que se traían entre ellos. Disfrutaba con cada puñalada que se daban.

- De hecho, no he dejado el alcohol. Estaba pensando en otra sustancia.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su bote de vicodina vacío.

- No le he pedido a Wilson la receta de esta semana.- dijo mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

Ella no dijo nada, únicamente le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿No es lo que quieres? Sin vicodina soy como tú quieres que sea, un caso perdido, alguien a quien cuidar. Soy un inválido, un necesitado.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente no sabía qué contestarle, la había pillado de improviso, no esperaba ese gesto de él, aunque sí las razones.

- Está bien, House. Quiero verlo. Quiero ver cómo lo haces.

Y tras decir eso salió del despacho y entró en la sala de diagnósticos.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en la cara de él. Por fin había conseguido que ella cediera un milímetro. No le había dicho que aquel gesto fuera el definitivo, pero tampoco le había dicho que no, lo que era un buen principio. Ahora solo tenía que reunir valor para conseguir mantenerse sin las pastillas. Wilson volvió a su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, estar sin vicodina no le resultaba angustioso ni le preocupaba. Pensó que quizá podría acostumbrarse a ello, pensó que Wilson había tenido mucha razón.

Habían pasado 6 días desde que House comenzara con su promesa. Llevaba un par de días insoportable e insolente, tratando mal a todo el mundo y siendo más impertinente que se costumbre. La única persona que parecía librarse de la maldición era Cameron y todo el mundo se preguntaba por qué. House se sorprendió de no desear culparla por todo aquello y ella sabía que él no lo hacía. Había prometido algo y lo estaba cumpliendo, y eso le gustaba, estaba contenta.

La mañana del viernes Cuddy entró en la sala de diagnósticos, donde se encontraban los tres médicos esperando a House.

- House no viene. Ha llamado para decir que se encuentra mal. Parece que la pierna no le responde esta mañana. Supongo que... podéis hacer cualquier trabajo que tengáis atrasado.

Los tres se miraron perplejos. House nunca había faltado ni un solo día a trabajar. Llegaba, se encerraba en su despacho y no hablaba prácticamente con nadie en todo el día, pero siempre iba a trabajar. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Cameron. Se sintió culpable. Al fin y al cabo, si él estaba así era por ella, porque ella se lo había pedido. Ella era la responsable. Quizá no debería haberle obligado a hacerlo.

Se levantó y se disculpó ante sus compañeros. Ya era suficiente, ya lo había demostrado. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle sufrir de esa manera, no era justo. Salió al pasillo y anduvo hasta la farmacia. No podía pedir vicodina, pero quizá le darían un antiinflamtorio potente o algo de ibuprofeno. Cuando llegó allí Wilson le habló por la espalda.

- ¿Lo ha conseguido, ehhh?

Ella lo miró atónita. No imaginaba que Wilson estaba tan al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

- Supongo que te quiere. Y supongo que sabes en qué te metes. Guarga una llave bajo el felpudo, es la que usaba yo.

Él alargó la mano para entregar al hombre de la farmacia la receta de vicodina de House.

El farmaceútico llenó un bote y se lo entregó a Cameron.

- Gracias, Wilson. Por todo.

Él asintió suavemente y sonrió. Ella también lo hizo y apretándole ligeramente el brazo se alejó de él.

Ella se dirigió a la sala de diagnósticos y recogió sus cosas sin decir nada a nadie. Se colgó al hombro la bolsa de su portátil y salió diciendo "adiós".

Media hora más tarde se encontraba a la puerta de su casa, sin saber qué hacer.

Probablemente aquella era una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida. Él iba a hacerle daño, siempre lo haría, era su carácter. Y ella iba a sentirse dolida, no podía evitarlo. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentir una irrefrenable atracción hacia él. Él la completaba, hacía que elementos olvidados de su carácter surgieran y la ayudaba a mantenerse fuerte. Quizá estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo típico que sonaba todo aquello, aquello de "el uno para el otro", pero por primera vez supo que era cierto, que lo necesitaba en su vida y no solo para atenderle. Necesitaba quererlo porque era todo lo que ella deseaba.

Se acercó a la puerta y levantó el felpudo. Una llave brillante apareció en el suelo. La recogió y la introdujo en la cerradura.

- House... -dijo ella al entrar en la casa.

Pero nadie contestó. Anduvo hasta llegar a la sala. Un forma estaba tumbada en el sillón, con las piernas colgando y la cabeza sin ningún apoyo. Todo a su alrededor estaba desordenado. Había latas de cerveza por todas partes, restos de comida, trastos y algo parecido a House sobre el sofá. Ella corrió hasta él y le tocó la frente. Sin duda tenía fiebre. Estaba sin afeitar y la ropa que llevaba olía terriblemente. Se levantó de su lado y anduvo hasta el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí abrió el grifo de la bañero y puso el tapón.

Mientras la balera se llenaba volvió al sofá y metiendo uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Vamos, House,-le susurró- ayúdame a levantarte.

Él hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y pudo ponerse en pie. Ella pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y comenzó a andar mientras sostenía todo su peso. Llegaron al baño después de un par de minutos y ella lo sentó sobre el inodoro. Con cuidado fue desvistiéndole y quitándole toda la ropa hasta que estaba completamente desnudo. La bañera estaba ya llena, por lo que cerró los grifos y se volvió hacia él.

- Tendrás que ayudarme otro poco, House.

Lo volvió a levantar de la taza del váter y le ayudó a meterse en la bañera. Lo tumbó a lo largo y esperó. Tras unos minutos él reaccionó ligeramente y abrió los ojos, pero no habló. Ella cogió una pequeña toalla y mojándola y enjabonándola lavó todo su cuerpo con cuidado, procurando masajear los músculos más tensos y acariciando con cuidado su muslo.

Veinte minutos después lo sacó de la bañera y lo vistió con un pijama. Lo llevó de nuevo hasta el salón y lo tumbó en el sofá con un cojín bajo su cabeza. Anduvo hasta la entrada y alcanzó la cazadora que había colgado en el perchero al entrar. Metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó el bote de vicodina. Caminó de nuevo hasta el salón y lo miró desde la puerta de entrada. No podía soportar verlo así, le quería demasiado para hacerle eso. Ese no era su House, ella no quería que fuera así, por mucho que él creyese que sí.

Se acercó a él y, abriendo el bote de vicodina, se arrodilló junto al sofá. Cogió una pastilla y la puso al borde de sus labios. Él al principio ofereció resistencia, pero ella fue más fuerte que él e insistió. Sus labios se separaron y la pastilla entró en su boca. Ella acarició su mejilla y su barba de varios días con la palma de su mano y se levantó.

Durante la siguiente hora se dedicó a recoger el piso y a ordenar la sala. No tuvo tiempo de mirarle, quería terminar lo antes posible su trabajo. Una vez terminado se sentó en la butaca al lado del sillón. Desde allí podía verle perfectamente la cara y podía mirarle a los ojos. Él los abrió poco tiempo después.

- Cameron... yo... -comenzó a decir, a pesar de que no era capaz de decirlo. La primera vez tuvo que usar las palabras de Wilson.

- Lo sé. - contestó ella asintiendo.

- ¿Y ahora por qué sí?

Ella no le contestó ni él esperaba respuesta. Se respondieron el uno al otro mirándose a los ojos, no hacía falta que nadie explicara nada. Por primera vez Gregory House había impuesto los intereses de otra persona a los suyos propios, había dejado que los deseos de la persona a la que quería prevaleciesen sobre los suyos y había conseguido demostrarle a alguien que no era el cabrón egoísta que quería aparentar. Él comprendió que la quería y ella que él verdaderamente lo hacía, por fin los dos habían conseguido su objetivo.

Ella se levantó de la butaca y se sentó en el sillón subiendo las piernas sobre los cojines, mirándole de frente. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo y sonrió. Así pasaron varios minutos, sin decirse nada, solo mirándose. Los dos estaban contentos. Ella fue la primera en hablar:

- ¿Me regalas el perro?

- Es mío, tú me lo diste. -contestó él sin dejar de mirarla. Ella sonrió.

Poco a poco los ojos de ella fueron cerrándose hasta que se durmió. Él dejó pasar varios -muchos- minutos mientras la observaba. Sintió que poco a poco se encontraba mejor, aunque no acertaba a saber si era por la vicodina o porque estaba realmente alegre. Estaba feliz.

Ella tititó ligeramente y él pudo verlo. Se levantó del sillón y fue a buscar una manta a su cuarto. En el camino de vuelta por el pasillo se encontró con el cachorro. Agachándose y pasando la mano por debajo de la tripa del perro lo levantó y se lo llevó con él. Puso en cachorro en el regazo de Cameron y los tapó a los dos con la manta, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

- Cualquiera sabe qué nombre te va a poner.-le dijo al perrito.

Se sentó en el sillón de nuevo y esperó a que la vicodina hiciera efecto completamente mientras miraba cómo dormían ella y el cachorro.


End file.
